Data migration between storage systems (e.g., from a source storage system to a destination storage system) may be important during processes such as disaster recovery, load-balancing, system migration and/or remote “read-only” data access provisioning. During data migration, data in volumes of virtual storage partitions on a source storage system may be mirrored in virtual storage partitions on the destination storage system.
To make a minored volume writable, relationships between a source data and a mirror data at the destination storage system (e.g., relationships enforced by a replication engine associated with a data replication process) may need to be broken. The process of breaking the relationships between the source data and the mirror data at the destination storage system may involve time-consuming sub-processes (e.g., consistency points (CPs), registry updates). Furthermore, the process of breaking the relationships between the source data and the mirror data at the destination may involve operating one volume at a time.
When the time consumed in the abovementioned processes exceeds time limits permitted by application time-outs, the data migration may lead to application downtime. The inherent latencies in the abovementioned data migration process may result in loss of revenue and/or reduced productivity. As a result, productivity may suffer and/or revenues may be lost.